Give Life A Try
by The Notorious Cat
Summary: -One Shot- SaraNick. Sara needs a favor, but this is no ordinary favor. When Nick gets a call from her asking for his help, could things change between he and Sara forever?


Hey, this is just a quickie I cooked up after getting a puffy lip. It's awesome how that little injury just connected me to Sara and made me want to write this.Hope You like.

So I am taking bets on how long the night shift CSI crew will be "broken up". Tell me your thoughts on this interesting development in your review.

Love from - - - - TNC

GIVE LIFE A TRY

- Sara's Point Of View -

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Imagine that. Ring.

'C'mon Nick…pick up' I think.

Ring.

"Hey…this is Nick. Not sure where I am right now…just leave a message. If it's real important, page me at-" I cut it off before I could hear the rest. Where could he possibly be without his cell phone?

I'll just try again.

Ring.

Ring.

'Damnit Nick, I need you, please…' I am on the verge of tears as I listen to it ring.

"Hello?"

I smile.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" he asks again.

"Hey Nick." I answer, sniffling.

"Sara? Is that you? You sound bad, you're not sick are you?" Nick answers me, sounding severely concerned.

"Uh…kind of. Listen, I need you to do me a favor." I say tentatively, not sure how to say what I am about to say.

"Yeah, sure. Anything you need."

"I need you to pick me up from the hospital."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nick came to the hospital right away. He was so worried. What a guy.

He came bounding into my room, picking me up and giving me a tight hug.

"Nick…it's okay…I am alive."

He put me down, stepping back and looking at me. My lip was puffy and swollen, and there was a big bruise on my cheek. There are others, larger, that run across my stomach. Two on my hips.

"Oh dear Jesus what happened Sar?" his arms went around me again, as if he thought hugging me would take the pain away.

In fact, it was doing a good job.

"Well, everyone always says I should do something, that I don't have a life. So I went out and gave life a try. I was walking out of this dance club when this guy approached me." Tears formed in my eyes as I remembered it. This wound was too fresh…to new to not hurt.

Nick reached for my hand. Our fingers laced, and he ushered me out of the room. I loved this sort of sixth sense he had…that he knew I needed out of there. Now.

We stopped at the front desk. The secretary gave me a concerned look, but I avoided everyone's eyes. Nick squeezed my hand, and I squeezed back.

We walked out of the hospital. In front of the car, I stopped.

"Thanks." I said, avoiding Nick's gaze. I felt his fingers on my chin, and he raised my eyes to lock with his.

His thumb gently traced my swollen lips, and his fingers caressed my purple cheek.

"Your welcome." He whispered. I closed my eyes, taking pleasure in his touch. His hand glided from my face to the back of my neck, pushing my body gently towards his. I wrapped my arms around him, and his arm rested at my waist, the other up my back and onto my neck.

"Nick?" I call softly, and his thumb halts its journey across my neck.

"Yeah hun?"

"Will you stay with me awhile tonight?"

"I couldn't think of something I'd like more."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We are sitting home on the couch. Nick's arms are wrapped around me, and my back is against his chest. Things are changing between us, and I think, for once, I know exactly how I feel about it.

I love it.

"Tell me the rest Sara." Nick pleads, and I place my hands on his.

"Are you sure you're ready to hear this?" I ask, fearing he might not be able to control himself. Though he's seen my injuries, I think the story is worse.

"Yeah. It's okay babe, go on."

I take a deep breath and start.

"Okay. So I am leaving this club, and this guy comes up to me. He's a little drunk, I remember smelling the beer on his breath. He asked me if I would like to dance, and I told him no. He asked again, and I told him no." I stopped. Tears started running down my face. Nick tightened his grip on me.

"Then what?"

Deep breath. Wipe eyes.

"Then…then…he called me a bitch, and slapped me across the face. I stumbled backwards a little, and he punched me in the stomach." I continued. As I described each injury, I took one of Nick's hands and moved it to the bruise.

"He asked if the good-for-nothing Vegas whores think they can go find themselves a good man, and he punched me again." I move his hand.

"Then…" I moved his hand and placed it gently on my breast, "he squeezed me and told me to enjoy it, 'cause it was the best I'd ever get."

I sighed. There. Done.

It was then that I noticed Nick's other hand. It was made into a tight fist, and his knuckles were turning white from so much anger.

"That…bastard…how dare he…touch you…" he murmured. I placed my hands on his fist, and he released the tight hold.

"Sara, you are so beautiful. Please don't think what he said about you being a slut or worthless change you. You amaze me." He says, a little choked up. I lift one of his hands, kissing his palm.

"I wouldn't give him the satisfaction." I say smugly. He laughs a little and sniffles.

"That's my girl. That's the Sara I know and love." He says, closing his eyes and laying his head down. Even though he can't see it, I smile at him. I nestle my body into his and he holds me close. I close my eyes as I drift to sleep.

"I love you too Nick."


End file.
